Prison of Love
by Lily Jinks
Summary: Allison Davis is my OC for Prison Break. She goes into Fox River with Michael to help him break out her love of her life, Lincoln Burrows. Continues throughout the series. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Allison Davis and this is my story. But before I begin my story, there are some things that you need to know. I am a shifter. Don't ask me how, don't ask me why because I don't know. The only thing I know is that I able to shift from a white blonde twenty seven year old woman with golden eyes to a pure white akita. I have a boyfriend who is strong, capable, loving and protective. He is a little over six feet tall with perfect pale green eyes that look blue in the right lighting. He is very muscular and he has broad shoulders. His name is Lincoln Burrows. I have two children. My oldest is twenty and his name is LJ which stands for Lincoln Junior. Though he isn't biologically my son, I still love him like he is. I also have a four year old daughter who is biologically mine and her name is Leona Jane. Since LJ's intials were LJB, Lincoln and I decided to have Leona's intials be LJB too. I used to be a bounty hunter while Lincoln was off doing whatever Lincoln did until he got thrown into Fox River on death row for the murder of the vice president's brother. I didn't believe it and Michael Scofield, Lincoln's younger brother, agreed with me. So, this is my story on how we broke him out of prison and the aftermath of it.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It had been a couple of weeks since Michael and I got thrown into Fox River. He had to "rob" a bank while I had to do something more extreme since I was a shifter. According to shifter laws, a shifter had to be caught in the act in order to be punished. So I had to be caught placing a "bomb" outside a federal building. Shifters don't get the same treatment as humans. Female or not, you get thrown into the nearest prison's solitary which was Fox River's SHU. Lincoln was furious with Michael and me once he found out that we were in the same prison but he reluctantly trusted us with our plan to break out. I had also reassured him that LJ was with his mother. I was outside with the Prison Industry crew, my paws digging into the soft earth caking my once pure white coat with dirt. Michael was working about five feet to my right with Lincoln less than three feet from my left.

"I need some more PVC here, boss." Michael said, standing up and addressing the CO that was supervising us. The CO gave Michael a short nod and Michael headed into the supply room after giving Lincoln and me a sharp glance. The snap of wood crackled in my ears and I looked over to see the head of Lincoln's shovel broken off.

"Boss?" Lincoln called to the CO, holding up the evidence of the broken shovel.

"Sure thing, Burrows." The CO said and Lincoln turned to follow Michael. I shifted and brushed the dirt from my hands and knees.

"Boss, I need some more fertilizer." I called over to him.

"Go ahead, Davis." I pivoted to the supply room as John Abruzzi came out. He looked me over with a gleam of lust in his eyes and I quickly flashed my growing canines at him with a deep growl and he quickly looked away. Lincoln was leaning against some boxes in the back and Michael was sitting on a table and I went over to join his side. Few seconds later, we were joined by John and Fernando Sucre, Michael's cellmate.

"Do you mind telling me what this is all about?" John snapped at Michael.

"These are the people we're breaking out with." Michael said. John gave a laugh.

"I don't think so, Fish. That was not our agreement. I'm not gonna work with this crazy rhino." John waved his hand at Lincoln.

"Keep pushing it, John." Lincoln growled.

"Yeah, I keep pushing it, you know. Huh?" Lincoln pushed off from the boxes and stormed over to John till he was inches away from his face. "What's your deal, man?"

"Touch my brother again or look at my girl the wrong way again, I'll show you." Couple days ago, John got a little out of hand and decided to cut off one of Michael's toes when he decided not to cooperate. John gave a short scoff as he glanced over at Michael and me.

"Brother? Your girl?" John bellowed with laughter as he walked away from Lincoln.

"We've only got a few minutes." Michael reminded us. "Are we gonna spend them spitting on each other, or are we gonna talk some business? The reason we're all here today is we have a decision to make."

"Yeah?"

"English, Fitz or Percy. If we're gonna pull this off, we need to take one of them out."

"And you want us to tell you which one?"

"I just want you to help me get to them. I'll take it from there."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Sucre said.

"It's been said before." I mumbled.

"All I need is five minutes."

"Oh, you won't even get five seconds." John retorted.

"Thought you had everything worked out, Fish." Sucre scoffed.

"We're not breaking out of a Jamba Juice, gentlemen." Michael said, nonchalantly. "It's gonna take a little more than digging a few holes. There are eyes, ears, dots that couldn't be connected from the outside."

"And English, Fitx and Percy?" Lincoln questioned him.

"One of those dots."

"And how exactly are you supposed to pull this off?" John asked, getting up into Michael's face.

"With a little help from my friends." Michael answered, holding John's gaze.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I sat next to Lincoln in the chapel with a bible in his restrained hand. I sighed and ran my free hands over my face in frustration. It had been three years since the last time I touched Lincoln and here he was, sitting next to me, just begging for me to touch him. I wanted to feel the firmness of his skin, letting it turn into soft silk under my touch. I wanted to feel the heat of him as my fingers glided across his firm muscles, letting them twitch anxiously, waiting for my touch. I wanted to brush my fingers over his cheek, aware of the way my body melted against him. I wanted to take in his scent, the heat of his body. I wanted him to snatch my face in his firm soft hands and take my lips hostage with his lips. I wanted a kiss that started out slowly and sweetly and accumulated into something hot and deep, a kiss that would mesmerize me. I want, I want, I want but I just couldn't have. Not yet. Not until we got out of here. My daydreaming was interrupted when Michael sat down behind us and poked his head between us.

"I'm going into the wall tonight." Michael whispered to us. "See if I can access the roof."

"You gonna tell me about the transfer?" Lincoln questioned him without turning around to look at him. I on the other hand, turned around to stare at Michael in shock.

"You're getting transferred?" I snapped.

"Relax, Ally, I'm working on it."

"You're working on it? Well, you better work on it because it case you haven't notice, I'm stuck in solitary fifteen hours a day and don't have the blueprints of a prison tattooed to my chest so if you leave then this whole escape thing leaves with you."

"I'm taking care of it."

"Sounds to me like you're reaching." Lincoln said.

"Maybe." Michael paused as I turned back around, letting an awkward silence fall ove us. "A little." Lincoln let out an eerie sigh.

"A little. You know, I'd made my peace with what was coming. Then you show up and give me the one thing a man in my situation shouldn't have. Hope. And now that's gonna be taken away."

"Don't do this, Linc."

"I got three weeks." I involuntarily flinced at those words. Was it really that close? "What do you want me to do? Hmm?"

"Have a little faith."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was a clear day with a hint of fresh autumn breeze. The grass felt soft like velvet under my paws as I ran from one end of my little fenced in yard and then back to the other end. I needed to get my energy out before I went back to my cell. I keep getting restless while just sitting there doing nothing. I only stopped running when I heard John call out.

"Hey, Fish Face, where you going?" I raced to the front of the yard and balanced myself on my hind legs, placing my front paws on the chain link fence to see Michael chained up and being guided down the walkway by Bellick. Michael looked over at Lincoln who was in the fenced in yard next to me and then over to me before looking back down at his face. This was it. This was the end of our plan. I was stuck in prison for ten years while the love of my life died in three weeks. I let out a loud whimper before giving Michael a whiny bark as my ears drooped in sadness. I watched as Michael walked past me towards the open gates where the transportation truck was waiting for him.

"What's this prisoner doing out of his cell?" I looked to my right to see the warden coming up behind Bellick and Michael. They turned around as a look of confusion drowned Bellick's face.

"He's being transferred." Bellick answered.

"No, no, no, no. There must be some kind of a mistake. This man filed a motion yesterday. He has a medical condition which precludes transfer. Sinusitis, right?"

"Sinusitis." Michael agreed with him.

"Take the prisoner back to his cell. But yank his rec time. He missed count last night." Bellick yanked on Michael's arm and began to escort him back to his cell. The plan was back on. Lincoln was going to live after all.


	2. Chapter 2

My chest burned for air as I made my rounds around the fenced in area. The guards were actually nice enough to give me extra time outside since I kept getting restless in my tiny six by four feet cell.

"Davis!" A guard yelled behind me. "Let's go!" I stopped in my tracks and turned to see the rookie CO, Bob, holding onto Lincoln's arm who was chained from his feet to his hands.

"What are you talking about, Rookie?" I questioned him, sitting back on my haunches. "I still have another hour left out here."

"I know but we got trouble in the A Wing. All prisoners have to go back to their cells." A Wing? Michael was in that wing. I trotted over to the gate and shifted as I neared it.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Bob pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and strapped them onto my wrists when I held them out towards him.

"There's a minor disturbance in cellblock. A wing is being shut down for safety purposes. Sorry about cutting your yard time short." I walked beside Bob and Lincoln as we headed back into the prison.

"Bob, how many times have I told you not to apologize?" Lincoln said with a sigh. "It makes you look weak." I forgot how much I missed Lincoln's strong attitude. Always acting tough, always teaching others to be tough. As much as I wanted to dwell on missing Lincoln's personality, my mind focused on the A wing disturbance.

"What's really going on, Bob?" I asked.

"Like I said, it's a minor disturbance." Bob answered as we walked inside.

"Minor disturbance. My brother's in Gen Pop." Lincoln said and Bob stopped in the open door and turned to us with a sigh. "Give it to us straight."

"Some clowns breached cellblock but they won't get anywhere. The hallways have locked doors at either end. There's nothing to worry about."

"Son of a bitch." Bob waved us in front of him and I took lead to begin climbing the steps back to solitary.

"I call double hours out in the yard because of this." I grumbled.

"You already have double hours, Davis." Bob reminded me.

"Then double my double hours." Bob let out a heavy sigh as he stayed behind Lincoln who closely followed behind me. When we reached the top of the stairs where a chain linked gate was locked, Lincoln and I stepped aside so Bob could get through to unlock it.

"Additional sectors of A-Wing have been compromised." A CO said over the PA system as Bob let us through and relocked the gate. The sound of inmates shouting sounded to my right and I looked through the iron gate to see a mob of inmates running in our direction. This is just nice. A female shifter in an all male prison facility with prisoners on the loose because of a riot. That's just wonderful. I'm not afraid at all. Lie. Just when I thought that the shouting inmates was the worst of our problems, a gate squeaked open in front of me and we looked to see inmates run out and most of them ran by us but one stopped to spectate us. I recognized him immediately just by the stories that I've heard from Lincoln and Michael. T-bag, serving time for rape and murder. A small group of men formed behind T-bag as he slowly stalked towards us.

"I'll be damned." T-bag gloated with a southern accent. "A rookie CO and a bitch and it ain't even Christmas." Lincoln immediately took a defensive position in front of me and T-bag hooted. I turned to Bob.

"I need you to take the cuffs off right now or I'm a dead bitch." I said. Bob just stared at the mob, frozen with fear. I yanked the keys from his belt and quickly unlocked my cuffs.

"Get out of here, T-bag." Lincoln snapped as he turned to me so I could unlock his cuffs too before returning to his defensive stance in front of me.

"Oh, I see." T-bag said. "You found them first. Finders keepers. Ah, you know, I respect that. I do. But, uh, I think we can work something out. Maybe hand the rookie over and you keep the bitch. Or maybe you get the rookie and I get the bitch." I wanted nothing more than to press up against Lincoln and feel his protective arms around me but I controlled my fears.

"Try again."

"Ok, ok. Hand them both over and I can make your last few weeks on earth quite, quite enjoyable. Get you some Demerol, some X. You know, make you forget about that big, bad chair."

"No deal."

"You gotta learn the art of negotiating. Lesson one: Bargaining position." More screaming inmates came from the left as they flooded the stairwell and banged on the chain link fence.

"Linc," I choked on his nickname, not being able to sound his full name.

"Rules just changed. You gotta chill, Sink. No blood needs to be spilled."

"Then walk away." Lincoln ordered.

"We both know that ain't gonna happen."

"Yeah?"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Have you ever seen one of those safari shows where a bunch of cheetahs jumped up on an antelope? Guess which one you are." T-Bag questioned us as he stepped to the side and the rest of the men stalked towards us. Lincoln stepped up to someone and slammed his head into the other guys forehead. As soon as some men walked over to me, I began to panic, only thinking about myself. I grabbed the first arm the flung out towards me and twisted it before slamming my fist into his elbow, breaking his arm. I quickly shifted and ducked under another arm that was trying to make a grab for me. My paws propelled me from the gang as two men tried to tackle me to the ground. It was the fear of my safety that kept me running but as soon as I realized that I was half way across the prison and the men weren't following me anymore, I realized that I had left Lincoln behind. I skidded to a halt and turned back around. How could I do that? How could I just think about myself and leave him alone? How could I be so selfish? I raced back to the spot to find it empty except for a pool of blood. Lincoln's blood. I followed the scent down to the basement past the boilers. I came to a stop when another scent of blood mixed with Lincoln's in the air.

"Lincoln?" I called out, my high soprano voice clinking against the metal boilers as it carried to through the cloud of steam to the other side. It was quiet for a moment and as I opened my mouth to call out to him again, his angelic voice sounded from the other side of the steamy cloud.

"Allison!" I threw my whole body forward and blazed through the burning steam to reach the other side and just like an angel falling from heaven, Lincoln stood in the middle of a empty space, standing over a dead body. But my eyesight wasn't focused on the dead body, I was focused on the cut around Lincoln's neck that was bleeding. I immediately shifted and ran over to him, fearing gleaming in my eyes as my fingers ran frantically over the cut.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Al. We got to get to Michael. Do you know how to get to Gen Pop from here?" I looked from left to right and Michael's tattoos appeared in front of me as I remembered watching him draw the pictures to hide the prison blueprints within them.

"This way." I shifted and raced back through the boiler room with Lincoln behind me. We entered the main hall and I weaved through the legs of the running inmates as Lincoln bulldozed his way through them. We managed to fight our way up to the second floor where Michael's cell would be. The shouting and fighting of the inmates drowned in my ears. I could barely make out Lincoln's voice as he called out to his little brother. I skidded to a halt in front of a cell when I saw the rookie CO and T-Bag from the corner of my eye. T-Bag was leaning up against the desk on the far end of the cell and Bob was on the bed with a bloody broken nose. Lincoln rushed into the cell and grabbed T-Bag by the throat and slammed him up against the throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" T-Bag hollered as Lincoln raised his fist. "I didn't touch him, man. I didn't touch him! Ask him!" We glanced over at Bob as he hung his head in shame. "Things have changed since we last met." A banging sounded from inside the wall and the metal toliet got tossed aside as Sucre climbed out of the wall through a small hole. "Relax, partner. I'm in on it now. The rabbit plan. Know all about it. So does the CO." John came tumbling out of the hole behind Sucre and T-Bag helped him up.

"Sucre!" Lincoln growled as he grabbed Sucre by the neck and dragged him out of the cell. "Why'd you take Abruzzie down there?"

"I didn't tak him down there!" Sucre whined with fear. "He just showed up."

"And the pedophile-he thinks he's in!" Sucre nervously started to hastily talk in Spanish until Lincoln ordered him to shut up. "Where's Michael?" Sucre didn't answer. "Where's Michael?!" Sucre remained silent as he continued to stare frantically at Lincoln with fear in his eyes. "Allison, get inside the cell and stay there. I'll be back." Lincoln disappeared into the mob before I had time to object. I sat in the doorway of the cell and waited for Lincoln's return who came back with Michael in front of him.

"What's going on?" Michael questioned Sucre.

"You won't believe it, Fish." Sucre said, now looking like a restless four year old in a candy store. "We did it. We never seen nothing like it. Those little Hooker holes were right on!"

"All right, let's get everyone of here, especially him!" Michael snapped as he walked into his cell to check to see that the toliet was in place.

"I'm getting him out of here." T-bag said. "I'm going to take care of him myself."

"You're not gonna kill him."

"I'm not coming back here." Bob vowed.

"It's over! We don't need him no more."

"You're not gonna kill him." Michael insisted and T-bag shoved Michael back against the wall.

"You're so stupid you're gonna let him walk out that front door?" I growled at T-bag's aggression towards Michael and Lincoln pushed his way into the cell and grabbed T-bag by the throat.

"That ain't for you to decide." Lincoln snapped.

"After all he's seen?" Lincoln grabbed Bob by the collar and pulled him up.

"Keep your mouth shut. Turn left. Allison, come on, we gotta get back to solitary." Lincoln pushed Bob out of the cell and I followed Lincoln to the right and started the journey back to my cell.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood side by side with Lincoln in the warden's office with five COs surrounding us.

"You've got to help me." Lincoln pleaded with the warden.

"You're talking to the wrong man." Pope said. "This is the matter for the police."

"This is my son we're talking about. For God's sake, he's missing. Do something!" About twenty four hours ago, police found LJ's mother and stepfather dead at home and they had evidence saying LJ did it but of Lincoln and I didn't believe that. He was being set up. Probably from the same people who framed Lincoln for murdering the vice president's brother.

"You have got to understand, I am the warden of a prison. When it comes to the law, there is absolutely nothing I can do. Whatever happens out there is out of my jurisdiction until it comes through those gates."

"It just did. Let me out." The warden turned to Lincoln with a concerned look.

"What?"

"Let me find him. I know how he thinks. I know where he'd run."

"Burrows, I would've thought that, by now, under the circumstances, you'd understand your position as a death row inmate. There is no way I can honor that request."

"That ain't true. You got the power. In case of a family emergency, you can grant an inmate supervised leave."

"I cannot allow an inmate on death row out of these gates."

"Then let me go." I jumped in. "I'm not on death row." The warden glanced over at me for a second and then turned his back on us. "Please, sir, he's my stepson."

"Allison used to be a bounty hunter." Lincoln vouched for me. "She was the best bounty hunter in the country." It was silent for a moment as we let the words sink into the warden's mind slowly.

"How long would you need to find him?" Pope questioned me as he turned back around to face us.

"Two days if that." I answered hastily.

"Fine. I'll give you forty eight hours to find him and forty eight hours only. After that you'll come back here to serve the rest of your time with or without finding him. Do you understand, Davis?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You leave tonight."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"The warden's allowing me to leave for two days to find LJ." I told Michael as I leaned against the fence that seperated us. Lincoln was to my right in his own fenced in yard while Michael, Sucre, T-bag and John were in front of me on the other side of the fence.

"Do you think you can find him?" Michael asked and I looked at him like he was stupid.

"I used to be a bounty hunter, Mike. You put me in front of a computer, I'll find you a freaking alien. I'm pretty sure I can find a teenage boy in two days. How is it coming along with the plan?" Michael sighed heavily and shuffled his feet in the dirt.

"We're in the guards break room just starting to dig a hole. We should have it made by the time you get back."

"Davis!" I turned to see a guard on the other side of the yard by the gate. "Time to go!" I turned back to the others.

"That's my que. Just don't leave without me."

"Wouldn't plan on it." Michael smirked. I turned to Lincoln and looked him deep in the eyes as I gripped the chain link fence.

"I'll find him, Linc. I promise." Lincoln's fingers curled around mine as he leaned closer to the fence.

"Just be careful, Al." I smiled up at him.

"I always am."

"Davis! Lets go!"

"I love you, Lincoln."

"I love you too, Allison." It tore my heart to break eye contact with him and to take my hand from his touch but I had to find my son. I began to walk to the gate and three guards escorted me to the exit of the prison where another guard waited for me. I stopped in front of him. He handed me a black metal collar with a flashing red light on it.

"This is a tracking collar. We will know where you are at at all times." The guard instructed me as I put it around my neck. "If you try to take it off, it will send an alarm to us and every officer in the country will be notify to shoot you down on the spot if they see you. You have forty eight hours and then you are to report back here at the entrance of Fox Rive Prison. If you're not back here in forty eight hours, if you're even a second past forty eight hours, then every officer in the country will be notify to shoot you down on the spot if they see you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." I answered.

"Good. Open the gates!" The metal gates open and I shifted and ran out of the gates, almost feeling the timer counting down.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

After spending a couple hours at a local library on a computer, I managed to track down LJ's number and track it to downtown Chicago. I trotted under a bridge towards the spot where I tracked LJ's number down to. Two men shouted in the distant and I heard the pattering of barefeet that sounded no more than a sixteen year old boy. LJ. I threw my body forward and charged around the corner of an abandoned brick warehouse just in time to see LJ run into a car impound with two agent looking guys running after him. I felt my paws scraping and hardening against the concrete as they pounded with great force against the ground as I tried to catch up. Darting into the impound, I gave a powerful kick, my paws colliding with the back of the short fat guy. He fell to the ground with a grunt causing the tall agent to pivot around to me and fired his gun as soon as he saw me. I dashed under the nearest car, the bullet barely missing my tail. I belly crawled to the under end of the impound towards LJ who was on his stomach. The agents slowly started skimming the impound as I headed butted LJ in the side to have him keep crawling and out of the impound with me closely behind him. We ran to the end of the block and turned into an alley and LJ leaned up against the side of the building, heaving for air as I shifted and placed my hands on my hips, breathing heavily too.

"Allison, what the hell are you doing here?" LJ breathed as I kept glancing over to the entrance of the alley to make sure the agents weren't coming.

"Watch your mouth, LJ." I snapped at him, my motherly instincts kicking in.

"Is my dad..." His voice trailed off as he tried to say the word.

"No. He's fine. Listen, LJ, I have a deadline so we got to get you somewhere safe. Have you called Veronica yet?"

"Her phone is out of service. I tried it already." I sighed and scratched my forehead in fustration.

"Ok. Ok. Give me your phone. I'm going to call Nick Savrinn." LJ pulled out his phone and tossed it to me. I flipped it open and dialed Nick's number. The other line clicked but there was answer. "Nick Savrinn?"

"Whose asking?" He answered.

"This is Allison Davis. I'm Lincoln Burrows' girlfriend. Is Veronica Donovan with you?" Seconds passed when a female's voice answered.

"Allison?" Veronica's voice sounded.

"Veronica, where are you? I have LJ with me."

"How did you get out of pri-" I cut her off.

"I don't have time to explain, Vi. Where are you?"

"New Garlus."

"I'm sending LJ to you guys on the next bus." I snapped the phone shut and with the flick of my wrist, slammed it against the brick wall, smashing it. I turned to LJ. "You're going to New Garlus. Veronica and Nick are going to meet you on the next bus."

"You're not coming too?" LJ questioned me. I shook my head.

"I got to get back. But we'll see you soon. Your uncle, your father and me. Soon. I promise." I opened my arms and embraced LJ. "Be safe, LJ." I turned and shifted, racing out of the alley.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I trotted up to the front gates of Fox River with five minutes to spare and my head hanging low to the ground from exhuastion. I paused at the gates as I heard voices on the other side ordering the tower guards to open up. I shifted and turned my back to the gate, holding my hands out behind me as the guards rushed up to me on either side and handcuffed me as the others patted me down to make sure I wasn't bringing any weapons into the prison. They pushed me forward and I started walking through the gates and into solitary. I waited patiently as I stood in the entrance of my cell for them to take my cuffs off. The door closed behind and I was left alone in the darkness of my cell. I didn't know whether I was physically exhuasted, mentally exhausted or both.

"Ally?" Lincoln's voice sounded from across the hallway. I completely forgot about him. How could I forget to tell him about his son? "Ally, are you there? Allison?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Linc." I called out, my voice just barely above a whisper.

"Did you find LJ?" He voice sounded calm and quiet but I knew deep down he was anxious to hear the news.

"Yeah, I found him. He's with Veronica. He's safe, Linc."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Lincoln." I closed my eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
